Aliens are real They are among us
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: So...my life just got fucked up big time. How? I'll explain. I'm working on my fanfic chapter for life as a hybrid xenomorph when I hear noises coming from my kitchen. I thought it was a bear going through my kitchen but would a bear be smart to carry alot of food? No. What I found instead...was an alien. A xenomorph. Then all hell goes loose. And I am not alone...(Self-insert)
1. Alien discovery

(A/N: alright ladies and gentlemen. Boys and Girls. The moment you've been waiting for. The self-insert story for Alien. Starring Commander Jim and my friend, Rachael Miramoto. Enjoy.)

Aliens are real. They are among us.

Chapter 1

(Dante's pov)

12:30 pm

My name is Dante Vera. No...not the one from my first Alien story even though I added my name in it. You may know me as Yorkmanic88. Let me tell you of a bizarre incident I had. Let me start with the beginning.

I was working on my fanfic story of life as a hybrid xenomorph (and after reading that stupid article from article that was "worth reading" from Kotaku about games should skip combat. Epic fail to the dude who wrote that article. -_-) I get a call from my friend, Rachael.

I pick it up and had a conversation with her about how the next chapter for the Alien fanfic will be. I did some notes about how the next chapter was going to be. Rachael always help me on my stories of any ideas I will add in the chapters.

*ding!*

"Excuse me for a second. My pizza is ready." I said as I placed the phone on the desk and went to the oven.

I opened the oven and took the pizza out with my oven mitts and placed it on the counter. I took a pizza cutter and did 8 slices of pizza. I took the tray of pizza and placed it on a counter next to my desk.

"Okay, I'm back, Rach." I said as I picked up the phone.

" **Pizza at this time?** " She asked.

"Hey. I need something to help me think."

" **But pizza? Don't you Americans have a saying that healthy food help you think?** "

She's Japanese so she isn't too familiar what I do in America and what she hears in America too.

"The pizza I'm eating is healthy. It has whole wheat crust, onions, some peppers and melted parmesan cheese. Made it myself."

Sorry. Am I making you hungry? I'll stop.

" **Huh...guess they can be healthy if you make it yourself.** "

"Glad you agree with me." I said with a smirk.

We continued talking of how our next chapter is going to be with the occasional of me eating my pizza until probably maybe 6:00 pm, Rachael had to go to work. Hours later, I suddenly dozed off after I finished eating my pizza and passed out with my head on the desk.

Another hour and I hear...

*slam!*

That was the sound of my refrigerator slammed to the floor. I quickly jolted off my chair and took my flashlight. I rushed down the stairs and I went to the kitchen with the lights on.

"The fuck?"

The food of the fridge was nearly empty. The only thing left were my fruits, my veggies, my drinks and breads. All of my meat was gone. So I decided to investigate. I looked around my house to see what clues I can find.

I was in luck...trails of discarded food were leading to the basement.

"I wonder who are little trespasser is." I said as I quietly walked the stairs with my flashlight on.

Munching noise was heard from a close distance. I got closer and closer until I got a good view of something...terrifying...and intimidating.

A xenomorph is my basement. I'm not crazy. It's in my me as it got closer to me and closer and then it screeched at me.

And what did I do...? I fainted. ...Yeah. Let me repeat that. I fainted. I was scared out of my mind! Would you if you saw one in your basement!? Running wouldn't help me because those things extremely agile and could possibly kill me and hiding wasn't the option because it might try to find me more easily. A xenomorph from the movies is in my basement. What the fuck? The only thing I felt was my body being dragged somewhere. What's going to happen to me? I hope it doesn't kill me...

(A/N: how was that? More chapters coming up.)


	2. Weyland industries are assholes

Chapter 2

(Dante's pov)

I wake up 4 hours and I find myself in the living room couch with...guess what? The xenomorph cuddling me as it slept. I gasped when I saw it and it woke up. Kind of wished it's good hearing didn't make her wake up.

" _I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I thought you were one of those men who captured me._ "

Wow...that. blew. my. mind. It's a girl. That sounds like a girl in her 20s. She communicated with my mind.

" _Men who captured you?_ "

" _Yes. They did some terrible things to me something you call experimenting._ "

That sounds like something Weyland industries would do to a xenomorph. Wait...hold the phone. If she exists then...does the company exist too? Fuck...

" _Sounds like someone's poking their noses where they shouldn't be._ "

She nods.

" _What's your name?_ " She asked me.

" _Dante. What's yours?_ " I asked as shifted my movement to get more comfortable.

" _Shadow._ "

" _Well, Shadow. I apologize for fainting like that but it's not usual to see an alien eating food in my basement. I got to clean your mess later._ "

She sheepishly laughs and I just rolled my eyes.

The next day, 4 hours later after I cleaned Shadow's mess, I get a knock from the door.

" _Hide!_ " I told Shadow.

Shadow hid in the basement and I walked to door and opened it. It was my neighbor.

"Is everything alright? I heard noises coming from your house."

"I'm fine, Mr. Holland. I just fell down on water and ended up knocking down somethings." I lied.

"You okay?" He asked genuinely worried.

"I'm fine."

"Well...hope you feel okay. If you need anything, just let me know." He said as he was heading back to his house.

"Will do. Thank you for your concern Mr. Holland."

Just as I about to close the door...

"Mr. Vera, I persume?" Said a female with a Canadian accent.

I see a woman in her early 30s in a lab coat walking towards me.

"Who's asking?" I said with a serious tone.

"I'm from Weyland industries and I'm here to look for something that escaped from our facilities. I suspect it's hiding in your house."

" _Dante? What's going on?_ " I hear Shadow with a worried tone.

"I think I found the people who are looking for you. Stay in the basement."

 _"_ I have no idea what you're talking about, Ma'am. I just came back from work and I'm having a stressful morning." I said as I pretended to have a stressful day.

"Sorry to hear that but I'm here to search your house and I'll take my leave."

"Nope. I need some sleep and I-"

She lost her patience and points her pistol at me.

"You got to be fucking kidding me?" I growled.

"Sir. I just want to look around if the subject is in the house then I'll leave."

"...Fine."

"Thank you, sir." She said as she walked in the house.

The woman looked around the house and she didn't had any luck finding Shadow. Shadow must be a very good hider because the woman goes back to me disappointed.

"Sorry to waste your time, sir. I'll take my leave." The woman said as she left the house and started walking away.

I went back to my house and checked if the house was bugged or had any cameras. None thankfully.

" _Are they gone?_ "

" _Hold on..._ "

I looked out the window and I see the woman go in her car and drive away.

" _Okay. It's safe now._ "

Shadow walked out of the basement and sits next to my couch.

" _I don't think she's going give up looking for you._ "

" _I'm sorry I put you in this situation._ "

" _That's okay. For now we need to stay low. There's no doubt they're still around the vicinity of the neighborhood._ "

This just to a even more fucked up life with the company roaming about.

I tried to call Rachael but no luck. I kept trying multiple times and still no luck.

"Come on...pick up." I mumbled.

No luck again. Now I was worried out of my fucking mind. What is happening to her? Finally someone picked up.

"Hello?"

It was Mizuki. Rachael's twin sister.

(A/N: yes. Rachael's sister is now in the story. Didn't see that coming did you?)

"Oh...thank god. Mizuki, where's your sister?" I sigh in relief.

" **Some guys in suits took her said that they were going to take her somewhere. I'm scared...what are they going to do to her or...me?** " Her voice trembled.

Oh shit...the company took Rachael? No...Mizuki is the younger sister of Rachael and she gets scared and paranoid when she's alone or if Rachael doesn't go to her house on time.

"Mizuki. Stay there. I'm going to come get you."

" **Okay.** "

I hung up the phone and I start freaking the fuck out. What was going to happen to Rachael and Mizuki? I was paranoid as hell. Please...for the love god...don't let them be in sick experiments from the company or something like that.

" _Shadow. I need you to stay hidden when I go get a friend of mine._ "

" _What happened?_ "

" _Those people took my friend and her sister is all alone in her house._ "

" _Stay safe._ "

" _I will._ " I said as I went out of the house.

I went to Mizuki's house to get her and just as we were about to leave, four guys in suits come out of their cars and point their guns at us. Me and Mizuki put our hands up as two of the men walked towards us.

They blindfolded and handcuffed us and put us in the car. They drove somewhere and Mizuki was scared was scared out of her mind. Now let me tell you something I forgot to mention. Mizuki is 3 years younger than Rachael. She's 17 years old and already that waves a red flag that the company are going too far.

I hear one of the guys talking on his walkie-talkie.

"Targets acquired. Heading back to base. ...Yes. the subject was found in the target's house and is contained."

Fuck...they found her. They must've watched me somehow.

"Dante...What's going to happen to us?" Mizuki said with a shaky tone.

"I don't know, Mizuki. But let's hope it's not death."


	3. Brazil? No way!

Chapter 3

(Dante's pov)

Hours later...Me and Mizuki were knocked out from knockout gas in the car which sounded like something you would see in a 007 movie. I wasn't sure what was going on but I do know that me and Mizuki were dragged somewhere.

A couple of hours later...

" _Dante! Dante! Wake up!_ " I hear Shadow shout in my mind.

I groaned as I opened my eyes slowly got up.

I see Shadow in front of me as I cleared my vision a bit.

" _Where are we?_ " I asked.

" _Where the people captured me..._ " She said as her head lowered in sadness.

I look around I find myself in a containment chamber in the outside jungle of Brazil. Now I was paranoid out of my fucking mind.

" _Oh no...Where's Mizuki? Where's Rachael?_ " I said as I start to freak out a bit.

Shadow looked at me worried.

" _Why?_ "

" _They're my friends. It's Mizuki I'm worried more because she's just a kid._ "

God help me...she better be safe. She's a kid for fuck sake.

" _I think they're with my brothers and my sister._ " Shadow said with worry in her tone.

" _Please tell me they aren't killers._ "

I was worried. Were they going to die?

" _They aren't. It's that my brothers can do the most stupidest things._ " She growled.

" _Great...Let's hope they don't do anything stupid otherwise there's going to be trouble._ " I grumbled.

(Rachael's pov)

I was woken up by the sound of Mizuki's scream and I see xenomorphs in front of us.

"Oh shit..." I mumbled.

Mizuki got close to me and as one of the xenomorphs got close to me and I shit you not sniffed near my face and I did not made any sudden movements.

"Okay, that's enough, you two." Said a man with a serious tone.

He pulls the xenomorphs away from me and Mizuki and drops them on the ground next to another xenomorph. The man looked like in his 60's and was wearing army cargo pants, white shirt, black combat boots and has a army camo hat. He sits down in front o

"Sorry about that. They're just kids. Curiosity always gets them in trouble. Names' Jim Kelley. I'm a retired Vet." He said as he smiled.

We were silent. Me and Mizuki were scared out of our minds to actually see an actual xenomorph.

"You can relax. They won't hurt you." Jim said truthfully.

Me and Mizuki sighed in relief.

"My name is Rachael and this is my little sister, Mizuki."

"Nice to meet you. They didn't mean to scare you. They're just curious. Oh and one of said you have a nice smell." He chuckled.

I blushed when Jim said that. Really? A xenomorph said that to me?

"How are you able to talk to it?" Mizuki asked curiously.

Jim points his head.

"They've been communicating in my mind for quite a while." He said as he laid his head on the xenomorph behind him.

"Oh...where are we?" I said rather worried.

"Brazil...I don't understand why here of all places. Other than having us as test subjects for the xenomorphs." He grumbled.

"Oh crap...Dante! Where is he?" I panicked.

"I saw a guy get dragged in another containment chamber not far from here with another xenomorph. Thankfully...the xenomorph doesn't to be a threat to him so we should be glad about that. What worries me is what the scientists plan to do to him. I don't know what but it worries me that it may happen to us too." He frowned.

I really hope not.

(Dante's pov)

Hours later and I see the same scientist who came in my house enter the containment chamber I was in and was holding a syringe with an unusual substance.

"Time for your shot, Mr. Vera." She said with the syringe ready.

"Keep that shit away from me. I don't want a shot." I growled.

"You're going to have to if you want to live." She said with no emotion.

What is that stuff?! She approaches me with the syringe ready and I quickly got away from her. Call me a pussy but I had a huge fear of needles when I was a kid and I still do. Just as I got away from her, Shadow screeched in rage and stabbed the scientist's arm with her tailblade and knocked the syringe away from me.

The scientist clutched on her arm, screaming in agony and rushes out of the containment chamber fearing Shadow was going to kill her.

" _Thanks._ " I sigh with relief.

" _You're welcome. What's gotten into you? I've never seen you so scared._ " She asked tilted her head curiously at me.

" _Two things: I have a huge fear of needles ever since I was kid and Two: I have no idea what's in the syringe._ "

" _I see...That's understandable._ " Shadow nodded.

I laid down on the ground as Shadow laid down next to me.

What was that stuff? I hope that stuff doesn't make turn into some sort of monster or something worse. Jesus Christ...if that stuff did had what I feared then I will be paranoid than I normally would.

I hope they don't force me to get that shot...


	4. They did what?

Chapter 4

(Dante's pov)

The next night

I was woken up by an android soldier and was dragged to a lab. One of the androids takes a stun baton and was subduing Shadow. I can hear her screams of agony from a far distance and I felt helpless to even help her. The android strapped me on a chair to prevent me from escaping and leaves. The moment he leaves, the same woman shows up with the same syringe and keep in my mind that this was the same substance that was in the syringe. Also she had bandages on her wounded shoulder.

"Glad to have you here, Dante."

"What the fuck do you want? I'm in real bad mood that you kidnapped me and my friends cause of your sick experiments." I growled.

"Language. In fact...you should be honored of what the company has in store for you." She smiled.

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Evolution."

"...Pardon?"

"Your little story has given us the opportunity to create a substance to create a xenomorph hybrid and you make the perfecf first candidate to test it out."

"What!?"

Okay...hold on. When you take something from my story that is pure fucking fiction and do something like this shit...you are crossing the fucking line and are asking for a fucking ass beating or better yet you're going to be a fucking laughing stock because you don't shit like this and think that you can change the world with this bullshit. (A/N: Yes, I'm also telling you guys this too. :( So don't try it. )

"Are you really that...fucking high out of your damn mind?" I growled.

Keep in mind that I was pissed out of my god damn mind. Who in there right mind would fucking do something so insane?! I know! The fucking company!

She pushes a button on a desk and I was getting electrocuted from the chair. This reminds me of Metal Gear Solid when Solid Snake is captured and is tortured by Revolver Ocelot as you press a button to be sure your LIFE does not deplete to zero. That's what's happening to me.

She turns it off and I glare at her with rage.

"Any more smart remarks?"

I just glared at her. I want to murder her so fucking bad.

"Thought so. Now...hold still. This won't hurt a bit." She said as she injected the syringe in me.

The substance was entering in my blood system and I felt woozy and was on the verge of losing consiousness.

"There? How hard was that?"

I start groaning as I can feel my bones starting to feel unusual and painful. Then I started screaming in pain as I literally felt my body changing. The pain stopped after maybe 30 minutes and made me feel like passing out.

"Marvelous...it works!" The woman shouted with joy.

No...No!

"What have you done to me?!"

I noticed my voice was not human anymore. It sounded deep...like a monster. That's when I lost my shit...I didn't like the fact that my story gave them the fucking nerve to change me into a fucking hybrid!

"You have become a hybrid. The perfect weapon for our company. You should be proud of yourself of your new form."

"Fuck you..."

She was going to say something when I hear Shadow coming out of a vent and pins the woman down the ground. Shadow sees me and she looked terrified...and sad.

" _Dante? Is that you?_ "

" _...Yes. They...They turned me into this and it's my fault they did this to me._ "

Shadow's tailblade cuts my restraints and I got off the chair.

" _Your fault?_ " Shadow asked me with worry.

" _Let's just say they looked through a fictional story and took that idea that made me be like this._ " I said as I lowered my head.

Shadow walks towards me and her finger lifts my head up to face her.

" _Don't talk like that. We can fix this before this gets out of hand._ " Shadow said as she let go of my face.

I smiled a bit.

" _Right..._ "

I look at the woman with a demented glare and she looked at me scared out of her damn mind.

"Now...you have something I wish to get rid and you're going to take me to it."

(Rachael's pov)

Ten minutes later. I was looking outside the containment chamber looking at the destroyed android the xenomorph that Dante was with did. That goes to show that you should never piss off a xenomorph.

The door of the containment chamber opened and we all got out of it.

"Rachael..." Dante's voice was heard in the intercom.

"Dante? Where are you?!" I shouted.

"...In the security room. I...I'm not sure you want to see me."

I wasn't sure at first but I was really worried what he meant. We go there and I see Dante sitting on the ground with the same xenomorph I saw and I was...mortified.

His eyes were white, has sharp claws, tail identical to a Xenomorph's and his shirt was ripped in shreds.

"Sweet mother of god..." Jim mumbled.

"...Sorry you had to see me like this." Dante muttered.

"What the fuck did they do to you...?" I said with shock.

These mother fuckers from the company did this to Dante and I was fucking mad as hell.

"What in sweet Jesus name did the company did to you?" Jim asked Dante.

Dante looks at me with sorrow.

"Remember our story we did together?"

"Yeah...wait...they didn't..."

He nods.

"Fuck!" I shouted with rage.

"I disposed the formula thanks to Shadow's help and killed the woman by putting a hole in her skull." Dante sighed.

"A hole in her skull?"

Dante opens his mouth and his inner mouth comes out and goes back inside and Jim looked like he was going to shit himself. I would too. As I find it cool to see that but to see my childhood be like this makes me forget that feeling.

"Now...are we done talking? Let's go. I had enough of this place as it is."

We head out the base and I see dead bodies everywhere.

"Did you do that, Dante?"

He nods slowly. God...my friend just became a cold blood killer...

(A/N: quite fucked up, huh? Anyway, I was wondering if you guys saw this or not but has anyone seen Predator from MK X? Holy shit is he bad ass and that his fatalities gave me so much nostalgic memories. Now...I may sound like an idiot but has anyone remembered hearing the Predator laugh? If so, tell me which movis so I can look it up and remember it cause that laugh is his taunt and pretty tells you that hE is fucking around with you. Hope you like this chapter fav and follow for your support and more chapters will be on it's way.)


	5. Camping for the night

Chapter 5

(Jim's pov)

The kid, Dante, went hunting with Shadow as I started camping for the night.

"I feel bad for Dante..." Mizuki mumbled.

"I know. Those guys are messed up to do this to him like this." I sighed.

"I never thought they used something from a story to do that to Dante. A story...that's fiction for god sake." Rachael growled.

"I know..." Dante said behind me.

I look behind me and I see Dante hanging upside down by a tree with his tail and with a dead python in his mouth. I jumped a bit of how scary he looked from up close with his pure white eyes.

"Jeez, Dante! Don't do that." I shouted with a panic.

He grinned mischievously and gets himself off the tree and landed perfectly on the ground. He starts eating his python as Shadow came with dead snakes.

"Well...hope you guys like snakes that's what we're going to eat today."

2 hours later after gathering enough wood, I lit up the wood and had to cook the snakes away from the xenomorphs and Dante cause I didn't want to scare them with fire.

Rachael helped me out with putting the snakes in a stick and letting them roast near the fire. I couldn't help how Dante was eating the python raw.

"How can you be eating the snake raw, Dante? Doesn't that mess with your stomach?" I asked.

"Not really. That experiment made me change my diet to eating meat whether it's raw or not." He shrugged.

Great...he's a carnivore now. Those assholes really messed him up. As the snakes were cooked, I hear Dante mumbling "Don't need this shirt anymore." as I saw him take off his shirt and tosses it on the ground. I can see why since the shirt was in no good condition like he got in into a fight.

"Mmm...this python tastes like chicken." Dante muttered.

(A/N: Yeah...I'm trying to have myself act like Naked Snake from Snake Eater eating animals since I'm a carnivore now. XD)

"Huh? Does it really taste like chicken?" I said with confusion.

"Yeah...pretty tangy and juicy like chicken. Not as stringy like chicken but it's great!" Dante chirped.

Rachael groaned as she took her cooked snake and and started eating it.

"Did you eat something else other than a snake?" I asked Dante.

He didn't say anything until I took my cooked snake.

"I ate a rat. Not too bad I do say so myself." He grinned.

I winced the moment he said that. Why did I even ask him that is beyond me?

"You're disgusting..." I whispered.

"Heard that." He chuckled.

Damn it. Forgot xenomorphs or in Dante's case a hybrid have very good hearing.

"Any more questions you want to ask?" Dante asked as he bit the head off of the python.

"Nope. Nope. I think we had enough of hearing you eating animals." I quickly replied.

He just shrugged and finished eating the rest of his python. After eating our meal, I extinguished the fire and went to sleep. Or so I thought...

(Dante's pov)

I couldn't sleep...I was beginning to think of that nightmare my character had in my story where he dreamt about losing control...killing everyone in sight...like an animal.

" _Dante?_ " I heard Shadow's voice.

I look behind me to see Shadow walking towards me.

" _Oh...hey, Shadow._ "

"What are you doing, Dante? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I just can't think of what they did to me...a monster...a freak of human nature...a-"

I didn't continue when Shadow held me close and stroked my hair.

"Stop saying that. You're not a freak. You may not look human but you still have the mind of a human. That still makes who you are." She said with a gentle tone.

I sighed as I laid my head on her. She's right...if I didn't had the mind of a human, I'd probably kill my friends with no hesitation.

" _I...You're right...I shouldn't have said that. It's that I feel so mad that I was turned like this..._ "

" _At least you got rid of their formula that could've gone worse._ "

" _Right..._ " I said rather tired as I begin to sleep on Shadow.

" _Good night, Dante._ " Shadow said as we laid down on the ground.

" _Night, Shadow._ " I yawned.

"Love is in the air..." I heard Jim whisper.

Really?...I wasn't in a mood for someone jumping the gun that I love just because we met so I used my tail to grab a small pebble and threw it at Jim. Resulting a small yelp from Jim. I swear some people overlook things right off the bat...


	6. Danger approaches?

Chapter 6

(Rachael's pov)

8:10 Am

Jim was complaining to Dante about being hit by a pebble by Dante and you can see the look of disinterest on Dante's face that says "are you done yet?" He mostly has that expression when he wakes up in mornings. His tailblade goes up a bit like he's ready to strike.

"Wait. hold on, kid. I was joking about the whole love thing last night. Really I was!" Jim started to panic a bit.

Dante uses his tailblade not at Jim but at a snake above Jim. Dante pulls the snake off the tree with his tailblade and shook his head.

"I don't like jokes. So keep the jokes to a minimum." He said with no emotion.

Dante walked to Shadow and Jim looked at me confused.

"What's wrong with my jokes?" He asked.

"He isn't always laughing about jokes and mostly takes them serious. So yeah...keep it to a minimum. He might get mad." I warned him.

I went to check on Mizuki when one of the xenomorphs was sleeping next to Mizuki. I was shocked to see a xenomorph sleeping with Mizuki.

"Rachael. We got to go." I heard Dante say.

"Uh..."

Dante noticed Mizuki sleeping with the xenomorph and groans. He closes his eyes and the xenomorph woke up with a groan which woke up Mizuki.

"Huh...? It's morning already?" Mizuki asked rather tired.

"Yes, sis. Now let's go. We have to find a place away from the company."

"Sure, sis..."

Mizuki went back to sleep as the xenomorph carried Mizuki. Which was surprisingly nice of it to do that.

"Uh...thanks?" I said rather confused.

" _You welcome._ " I heard it say in my mind.

It sounded like a 17 year old teenager boy when he talked to me in my mind. I thought he was grown adult but I guess he's getting into adulthood.

We walked further to the jungle when Jim started having a conversation with Dante.

"Why do you hate jokes so much, Dante?" Jim asked.

"I had an incident where a friend told me that another friend of mine was having a heart attack. I check my friend and see if he was okay. I thought he died when all of a sudden...it was a prank. That's when I lost my shit...I was no longer friends with them after that little prank or joke as they call it. They were sorry but I would not accept their apology. Never. That shit was too far and if something were to happen to them, I would not help them cause they could be joking. I never saw their faces again, got rid of them from contact lists from both email and phone and I sure as fuck never saw them in school. So yeah...after that I took jokes seriously and would rarely laugh about it." He growled.

Jim was going to say something else but I shook my head at him to tell him "don't push your luck.".

We got a near by lake and started washing our faces with the water when all of a sudden Shadow has a frog on his hand. A poison arrow dart frog. She was going to eat it when Dante slapped the frog out of her hand.

"Don't eat that. It's poisonous. It's not good for you." Dante warned her.

Dante gives Shadow a fish from the water and she starts eating the fish. The frog hopped away and I sat down on the ground to look at the water.

Mizuki woke up from the sound of a tree branch snap. She looked around a bit and was paranoid.

"Did you guys hear that?" Mizuki said with a bit of fear.

"Yeah. I heard." Dante said

As the sound got closer, we see a xenomorph...a praetorian xenomorph.

"Shit..." Jim mumbled.

(Dante's pov)

" _Father..._ " Shadow said with fear.

" _Shadow...why are you with these humans with your brothers and sister?_ " He growled.

 _"Please, father. These humans saved me from those bad humans._ " Shadow said.

The praetorian growls got louder making Jim and Rachael get scared.

" _Then who is this? He doesn't look human._ " He said as he looked at me curiously.

" _The bad humans did this to him. Don't hurt him...he's done nothing bad to me._ "

The praetorian growl starts getting quiet as he starts examining me.

" _Can you hear me?_ " He asked me.

" _Yes, sir._ " I nodded.

" _What is your name?_ "

" _Dante._ " I said.

" _I am Bloodfang. Shadow's father. Royal guard of my hive._ " He said with authority.

He gets close to me as his tailblade is pointed at me.

" _And if anything were to happen to my sons and daughters, it will be your head._ " Bloodfang threatens me.

" _I understand._ " I nod.

He lowers his tailblade and looks at Shadow.

" _You best be getting home. Danger approaches..._ " He warned her.

Bloodfang leaves and Shadow looks at me worried.

" _Danger?_ " I asked her.

" _...two types of dangers...Bad bloods and another hive that threatens my home._ " She said with worry.

" _You think you're father would like it if we go to your home?_ " I asked her.

" _Doubt that. But it's not his rules to say so. My mother makes the orders and her words are law in my home. After all she is the queen._ "

Wow...that was unexpected. Her mother is the queen of the xenomorphs. What a twist, eh?

(A/N: Dammmmnn, guys. Some of my friends from the sci-fi club I used to be in at high school read this story and emailed me from my yahoo that they wanted to me to do a predator self-insert story. So I'm like "Sure. why not?" They also wanted to see more chapters of the other alien/predator stories as well. I'll try but the heat is ridiculous it sometimes hard to work and focus. And I can ensure you the guys from the sci-fi club are my friends and would not force me to do the stories so they know I take my time on these kind of work. Trust me. Anyway, hope you like this story. More to come in the process.)


	7. Part of the hive as a new family member?

Chapter 7

(Dante's pov)

We followed Shadow in her hive and there she was...the queen. She is as huge as what the movie described her as. Gigantic...when she sees me, I got on my knees and bowed immediately to show my respect to her as I closed my eyes so I can hear the queen's voice.

" _So you are the child who saved my children, correct?_ "

" _Yes, your highness...I had help with my friends but with a cost...the people who captured your children turned me into a hybrid of your kind._ "

" _You have my sympathies, child..._ " She said with sorrow

" _Thank you, your highness..._ " I said with a faint smile.

(Rachael's pov)

I noticed that Dante was getting silent and has said a word for a long time. I was getting worried...

"Dante?"

He ignores me.

"Da-"

"He can't hear you. He is communicating with the queen making it impossible for him to hear us. Her mind is stronger than any xenomorph's mind and they follow her every will." Jim told me.

So that explains why

"Let's hope the queen is merciful..." I mumbled.

For about 10 minutes, Dante stands up and opens his eyes and looks at me.

"Are you okay, Dante? You were silent the whole time."

"Yeah...my mind felt peaceful...calm...loving...when I was talking to her...anyway, I convinced her that we needed find safety from the company and welcomes us to stay here. On two conditions...We have to help them eliminate the threat that lingers here...and that I stay as part of the hive." Dante said as he lowered his head.

"What? Why be part of the hive, Dante?"

"I'm a monster...I can't show myself to human society anymore after what the company did to me. I can't let the company or government officials find out about this either. So...I may ask...will you guys stay with me?" He looked at me with a pleading look on his face.

He's right. I don't want him become a science experiment for some sick fuck. So staying was his best option. Me, Jim and Mizuki looked at each other and discussed about how we were going to handle this. After some discussions...

"We'll stay. What kind of friend would leave a friend behind?" I smiled.

Dante smiles faintly and closes his eyes. The queen starts looking at Dante as waiting for an answer for a few minutes. Dante smiles as he opened his eyes.

"She's welcoming us in the hive..." He said as he smiled more.

3 hours later. I had to rest with a xenomorph who sniffed me from before and was cuddling me as we rested. The surface of the hive was moist and kind of rough and kind of wet. I don't know how they can get used to this kind of surface but I suppose I had to get used to it.

" _Hey...I have a question. Why did you sniff me?_ " I asked him curiously.

" _Well...you smell nice and it had this strange scent. What was it?_ "

" _Oh. That was perfume. Women use those to smell good._ "

" _Oh. It smells nice._ " He purred.

Keep in mind that his voice sounds like around my age. So I can tell he's trying to hit on me. Kind of cute...

" _Thank you. By the way, I never gotten your name._ " I smiled a bit.

" _It's Blade..._ " He purred.

" _Nice to meet you. My name is Rachael._ "

He kept purring and I just giggled.

(Jim's pov)

I was talking to Nightblade about the praetorian and the queen and what she told me shocked me.

" _They're your parents?!_ "

" _Yes. My father is the overprotective one and can sometimes kill without getting the word from mother. Mother doesn't like it when he does that always puts him in his place._ "

" _So the way he pointed his tailblade at Dante was..._ "

" _Was him being protective. He warned him that if something were to happen to my sister he would kill him._ " She added.

" _Yikes..._ "

" _Though...I doubt he will kill Dante immediately unless mother said so._ "

" _I figured that already. So...how does it feel to have Dante part of the hive?_ "

" _I'm going to be honest with you when I say this. I think it's great to have a new member for the hive but I can't help but feel bad that he'll stay from your kind._ " She sighs.

" _It's for the best. He doesn't want people like the ones who captured you to get him to repeat what happened to him._ "

" _I know..._ "

I was getting sleepy and was laying my head next to her. She wraps her arms around my head and leans her head on mine.

(Dante's pov)

" _Dante?_ " Shadow asked me.

" _Yes?_ "

" _Are you sure about staying in the hive? I feel sad that you're human life was taken from you._ " She said with sorrow.

" _If it's your mother's will then so be it. I have no intention in going anywhere else._ "

My mind is part xenomorph and it makes follow the queen's orders. I cannot resist it nor can I disobey her. So I have no other choice.

" _I see...you know...I can help you train become a warrior if you want. My training is as strict as my father's in case you're wondering..._ "

I look at her with a smile.

" _I'll think about it..._ "

We slept together so we can regain our strength for later...to prepare ourselves what dangers await us...my life for serving the hive has just begun...


	8. Preparing for battle

(Warning: Cannibalism alert and may not be the faint of heart.)

Chapter 8

(3rd pov)

Midnight at the Brazil jungle, two Weyland industries mercenaries wander the jungle guns at the ready as they had their flashlights surround their area.

"I don't see why we have a kid at this kind of jungle. In the night of all things!" one mercenary grumbled.

"Shut up. That "kid" is a hybrid of those xenomorphs we heard about. Bishop is paying us double to have him alive." The second mercenary frowned.

"But still in the night?"

"Shut up..."

They walked further in the jungle unaware that they were being watched. Turns out the target they looking for was watching them with hunger for flesh and blood as he continued go stalk them. That target...was Dante.

They split up in hoping to find Dante but this gave Dante to kill them one by one...

"Time for the hunter become the hunted..." He growled with hunger.

He follows the second mercenary and decided to make a sound with a tree branch to get the mercenary paranoid.

"W-What was that?" The mercenary said in fear.

Dante jumps to the next tree near the mercenary as his tail coils on a treebranch so he can hang upside down behind the unsuspecting mercenary and grabs his neck. The mercenary screams in a panic as Dante's inner mouth impaled the mercenary's skull and starts devouring the mercenary's severed head.

"Cody!? I'm coming, man!" The second mercenary shouted.

Dante drops the body of the missing head and goes on top of treebranch. The mercenary rushes to check his comrade only find his comrade dead body.

"God...WHERE ARE YOU, YOU SICK FUCK?! COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!" The mercenary shouted in rage.

Dante jumps in front of the mercenary, disarms him and chomped off his fingers from his right hand. The mercenary screams in agony as Dante chomps on another set of fingers on the left hand. Dante's hands impale the mercenary's body and ripped him in half as guts fall on the ground. He grabs a heart and starts eating it.

"Mmm...delicious." He grinned.

Sounds of flesh being devoured was heard for the rest of the night...

(Rachael's pov)

I wake up the next morning and I couldn't find Dante in the hive. However Dante comes back...covered in blood. He smells of dead flesh...

"Ugh...What the hell did you eat?" I said as I covered my nose.

"...Humans...humans who worked for the company..."

I felt like throwing up...this was sickening.

"You did what!? The hell made you do that?!" Jim asked with shock in his tone.

"My craving for meat had driven me to the point to kill someone. Besides...the queen alerted me that they had to be dispose of."

Damn...

"You guys need to prepare yourself. Queen's orders. I have to train with Shadow to become the hive's warrrior." He said as he walked past me.

"You heard him. Best we prepare ourselves from the enemies that may try to attack the hive." Jim mumbled.

2 hours later. Me and Mizuki were making some weapons from wood and stone when Dante dropped two rifles in front of me. Thankfully he doesn't smell anymore.

"Stole these from the mercenaries. These things are energy weapons so you don't have to have to reload them. Just be sure you don't use it too much cause it has a nasty overheat that can give a nasty burn. Tested them myself." He said as he walked away.

Well that's a start...

(Jim's pov)

I was scavenging some weapons from the company's armory with Nightblade. I took a laser pistol from a desk and she looked at it curiously.

" _What is that?_ " She asked me,

" _It's a gun. Never seen one?_ "

" _No._ "

" _It's a weapon we use to defend ourselves whenever we are in danger._ "

I started showing her how to use a gun and as I fired the gun and hit the wall. Nightblade screeched in fear.

" _You alright?_ " I asked her with concern in my voice.

" _Yeah...that was really loud._ "

Yeah. I can't blame her. I had my dealings with soldiers from the war and everytime someone fires a gun at me it's always a fight or flight situation.

" _Sorry._ " I said as I holster the pistol in my pocket.

I took some stun batons and some grenades from a nearby locker as Nightblade wandered of somewhere. I was going to ask where she was going when I hear the most smallest shriek I have ever heard. I rushed to check it out and saw chestburster out of a scientist's chest and starts running around as if it were looking for food.

Nightblade gently picks it up and stopped screeching and suddenly purred as if she was the mother.

" _It's a boy._ " Nightblade muttered.

" _We should bring him to safety to the hive._ " I suggested.

Nightblade nods and we walked back to the hive.

(Dante's pov)

Training with Shadow was hard...but I suppose this is the way of the warrior. I was pinned to the ground by Shadow when we were sparring and I couldn't help but chuckle.

" _Guess I need to train harder._ "

" _You're lucky you weren't fighting my father otherwise you would get hurt real bad._ "

No kidding. Praetorians are merciless and could kill if necessary.

She got me off the ground and I see Jim with Nightblade cradling something.

" _I sense a child..._ " Shadow said quietly.

As Jim and Nightblade got closer, I see a chestburster on Nightblade's arms.

"Jim...where did you found the chestburster?" I asked him.

"Out of a scientist's body. Poor guy was probably hungry too cause he was running probably looking for food. We're to bring him to hive so he get some food and keep him safe."

"Good idea." I nod.

They walked to the hive and I looked at Shadow with curiousity.

" _A chestburster? We didn't see a facehugger wander the facility._ "

" _The facehugger are tricky creatures and could get an unsuspecting host by an instant._ "

" _I see..._ "

It's true cause I've seen facehugger in video games and they really are sneaky so that pretty much proved Shadow's point.

"Let's hope the little one enjoys his new life..." I whispered.


	9. The hive mind can change you

(A/N: a guest username asked me where I'm from. Well I'm from Conneticut. Still live there.)

Chapter 9

(Rachael's pov)

Days have passed and Dante was acting...strange. he got more serious about his duties for the hive and hasn't been talking to me for some time. He just stares at me whenever I talk to him. Has the hive mind really has been affecting him. To add more confusion, when Jim made a joke and Dante gave this really serious and intimidating glare that according to Jim it reminded him of his superiors from the military that made Jim stay shut. The only time he isn't serious is when he's with Shadow. I suspect a bond going on with the two cause Dante cannot stop smiling when he's with her. I have a theory. Dante's mind is slowly becoming a warrior's or I pray that it isn't true, a mind of a praetorian's cause he isn't acting like his usual self. Those Weyland industries assholes really fucked his mind up big time.

"Rachael? What's happening to Dante?" Jim asked me as the chestburster climbs on his shoulder.

"I think the hive mind is starting to affect him. He isn't his usual self that I know." I sighed.

"I see...Ow!" Jim yelped.

"Still taking care of Claw?" I giggled.

The reason why he called him claws cause of the nasty scratch marks he gave Jim. For a second I thought he was going to make an Inspector Gadget joke but I guess he didn't.

"Yeah...the little bugger is quite a hyper one and I don't want him to get to hurt cause of his hyper behavior." He sighed.

"I know the feeling."

Then a loud painful roar was from heard from distance along with a nasty stabbing sound. Jim quickly went back in the hive as I went to check it out with my spear for safety measures and I see Dante...next to a dead Yaujta and was drenched in the Yaujta's blood. A good closer look on the dead Yaujta indicated that he was stabbed in the rib, neck and mouth. Ouch...that's overkill...

"W-what happened?" I stammered a bit.

"The bad bloods sent a scout to see if he can exploit any weak points of our defenses. Thankfully...he never had the chance. I have to report this to the queen." He said as he licked a bit of the Yaujta blood off him, picked up the dead body and walked to the hive.

What has gotten into him...?

(Dante's pov)

I showed the dead Yaujta to the queen and told her about the bad blood scouting the hive for weaknesses...and let me tell you...she was not happy. Not. One. Bit. Let's just say she looks she's ready to kill someone.

" _What!? Those cowards..._ " She growled.

" _Thankfully he hasn't begun his scouting so we are in the clear...for now._ "

" _This is worst than I feared. Those cowards are looking for a way to eliminate us. Dante...I am relieved that you acted quickly to protect the hive. You have my thanks. I'll have Bloodfang doubling our defenses in case they try to make a move again. how is your friends progress on preparing the defenses?_ "

" _Close to completion, your highness._ "

" _Good. Dismissed._ "

I nod and walked out of the hive. As I walked out of the hive, Shadow looks at me with worry and I sighed.

" _Are you okay, Dante? I heard about your fight with the bad blood._ " She said with worry.

" _I'm fine. Killed him by surprise. Never saw it coming. That training you gave me really paid off. If it weren't for your training, I wouldn't be able to kill the bad blood._ " I smiled.

There was an unusual silence going on as Shadow got closer to me.

" _Dante...do me a favor...don't die._ "

I was shocked to hear her say that.

" _I'll try. What's gotten into you all of a sudden?_ "

" _It's that...I care for you and...I don't want to lose you._ " She said as she embraced me in a hug.

I slowly hug her back and sighed happily.

" _I could say the same for you. Don't worry. I don't plan on dying._ "

" _You better not._ "

(Jim's pov)

I see Shadow hugging Dante and I just couldn't help but smile. If only...

"Ow!" I yelped.

Claw started shrieking like a crying child wanting attention as he clawed my leg.

" _He's hungry. You remembered to bring some meat for him?_ "

" _Yeah. It's in my bag._ " I pointed at my bag.

Nightblade takes some meat out of the bag and gave it to Claw. This little bugger eats like a piranha.

" _Do they always eat like that?_ " I looked at Nightblade shocked.

" _When their hungry, yes._ "

" _How long does it take for a chestburster to grow?_ "

 _"Not sure. This is my first time taking care of one. Why? Getting tired of taking care of it?_ "

" _No! I'm just eager to see him grow up and so I don't get claw marks on me._ " I chuckled.

" _Well that may take a long time for that to happen._ " She giggled.

Well...shit...guess I'm stuck with the little bugger.


	10. Prepare for battle

Chapter 10

(Rachael's pov)

Midnight approaches as Dante laid down on the ground with Shadow watching the moon.

I got back in the hive as I noticed Jim's newborn xenomorph was growing. His skin was white and hasn't gotten into that usual sleek black skin. He hasn't grown a tail yet but he's getting there.

"These newborns sure grow quick." I heard Jim mumbled.

Yeah...I'm not sure if it's just me but I notice they grow fast. Anyway, I slept with Blade as I felt him nuzzle his head on my face. I giggled a bit as I continued sleeping.

(Dante's pov)

" _Aren't you going to sleep, Dante?_ " Shadow asked me.

" _Nah...insomnia is getting in. I'll have to keep a lookout if our enemies decide to attack._ "

" _Insomnia?_ " She tilts her head in curiousity.

" _It's when you don't get any sleep in the night and would mostly stay up."_ I explained.

" _Dante...that's no good for you. If you don't get any sleep, you're going to pass out and my father would have to whip you to shape. Not in a good way either. His warriors mostly do the patrolling in the night. So please...sleep. you need the energy._ "

Okay...I feel like I've seen this scenario from a James Bond film. It's one of those scenarios where one of the girls beg for James to do something and he would mostly do what she wanted to do. Mostly just for them to stop complaining.

" _Fine...but if your mother needs me, I'll be there and forget about sleeping. Got it?_ " I sighed.

" _I understand._ " Shadow nods.

We got in our nest and laid down to rest. For those who wonder how it feels to sleep in the hive, the floor is almost as hard rock but has that warm moisture that made it comfortable to sleep...especially if you are sleeping with a xenomorph like Shadow.

For maybe 5 hours later...

" _Child...I sense an intruder._ " I heard the queen in my mind.

I quickly jolted up as Shadow looked at me confused.

" _Who?_ " I asked her.

" _I suspect a member from the enemy hive. Be cautious. We don't know if it's a dangerous foe._ " She said with worry.

" _Of course, my queen._ " I nod.

" _I'm coming with you, Dante._ " Shadow told me as she got up.

" _You sure, Shadow? I don't want no harm happen to you._ " I said with concern.

" _I can take of myself, Dante._ "

" _Fine. But you stay close to me. We don't know who is out there._ " I advised her.

" _Ugh...fine. you're starting to act like my father._ " She groans.

" _And for the reasons too._ " I chuckled.

We walked out of the hive and wandered around the jungle to see who is the intruder. The search took us 30 minutes until we found out who the intruder was...a warrior xenomorph. We took him down by surprise and held him down. He starts squirming but Shadow held him down real good. We found out that this warrior was attempting to assassinate my queen which is dumb and ridiculous cause one man job killing a xenomorph queen is suicidal or unless whoever gave him the order is their way of saying we don't want you anymore. We managed to prevent him from escaping and were about to kill him but...his tailblade stabs directly in my skull. Surprisingly...I didn't feel any pain. Nothing. the bastard starts grinning like if he won. But that turned to shock as I took the tailblade out my skull and broke his arm as he screamed in pain. Shadow ended his misery by cutting the warrior's head off by

Now you're probably wondering...Dante, aren't you suppose to be dead? Have you guys forgotten that I'm part xenomorph? I have their regeneration ability that the xenomorph uses to heal their wounds and my bones are just as tough and strong as an actual xenomorph so being stabbed in the head by a blade is nothing so don't forget that. My head wound healed quickly as some of my blood dripped to the ground. I'd say the regeneration speed of Wolverine.

" _Dante? Are you alright?_ " Shadow asked as she rushed towards me.

" _I'm fine...rarely felt a thing._ " I growled as I wiped the blood off my forehead.

" _You sure? It looked painful._ "

" _I'm sure. Come on. Your mother would want to hear about this._ " I said as I took the xenomorph's head off the ground.

" _Right._ " Shadow nods.

We walked back to the hive as I noticed Shadow feeling scared.

" _My father is going to be furious about this. If it's one thing I know about father is that if you attempt to take my mother's life, you are asking for a death wish. He is very...very protective of my mother and won't let no one harm her._ " Shadow shivered in fear for a second.

" _That's understandable. Your father has every right to be protective for your mother. Guards like him have every right to show no mercy to those who harm her._ "

" _Right. Something that you might be becoming._ " Shadow said suddenly.

I stopped in my tracks and looked at her confused.

" _What do you mean?_ "

" _I can sense your mind quickly turning to the mind of a Praetorian's. My mother told me about it but senses you still have some emotions._ "

" _I...see...but no matter what...Praetorian or not...I will still serve your mother til the day I die. ...even if it means risking my life protecting you._ " I said with a slight smile.

Shadow looks away for a second as I noticed that I made her embarrassed. I chuckled a bit and continued walking back to the hive with Shadow.

(Jim's pov)

3 hours later. The next morning and the queen was furious. I was scared. I thought we did something to anger her but it turns out that another was attempting to assassinate this queen. Dante has the head of a warrior xenomorph as proof to back up what the queen said. What makes me cringe the most is the scar Dante has on his forehead. According to him, the assassin stabbed him in the head with his tailblade but what scares me is that he didn't feel a thing when that happened. The hell is happening to him? That's not normal for a human being not feeling pain especially with stab wound through the skull.

The queen told us that the assassination attempt was a message meaning that the other hive is about to attack us soon.

Now I'm worried about Claw. he's just a kid and doesn't know how to fight and it worries me alot.

" _If it's war that hive, they'll have it. We'll wipe them from existence even if it kills me!_ " Bloodfang roared with rage.

I flinched of how angry Bloodfang is and how he wanted to kill someone so badly. You can hear the entire hive screeching like crazy about the assassination attempt.

" _SILENCE!_ " The queen roared.

I covered my ears due to how loud her roar was for a few seconds as the entire hive went to a complete silence.

" _We will strike them down yes but I can't have too many warriors attack our enemy while the hive is left unprotected._ " The queen's growled.

" _Which is why it's best we have groups of two for this one. One group to defend the hive and one group to eliminate the other hive._ " Dante suggested.

" _Hmmm...very well. Bloodfang. I'm trusting you to bring your best warriors while Dante arranges a group to defend our hive._ " The queen ordered me and Bloodfang.

" _Of course, my queen._ " Dante and Bloodfang said at the same time.

This outta be good. So far, Mizuki, Rachael, Shadow, Blade, Nightblade and a xenomorph who was with Mizuki named Reaver are left defending the hive. As Dante walks towards me, I can see him with the most serious look on his face.

"You think you can defend the hive, Jim?" He asked.

"Of course! But I'm not doing it just for the hive. I'm doing for my kid." I said as I pointed claw for a second.

Dante cracks a smile and pats my shoulder. Rather rough if you ask me.

"Soldier protecting his family...I respect that. Make the hive proud, Jim. Your kid needs a role model like you to follow." He said with seriousness.

"What about you?" I asked him.

"I've been assigned to help Bloodfang attack our enemy. I guess he wants to see how good I am in combat. But enough about that. Get ready in case an attack begins." He said as he turned around.

"Sure thing, boss." I said with a smile.

God speed.


	11. AN: Alien in Mk x! Badass!

Okay I know you guys want me to continue my alien story but hear me out. I was minding my own business working on the story and taking breaks when my friend, Rachael, told me to look at a new trailer from Mk x. So I thought "this better not waste my time." It turns out It was worth it. Now...I wasn't too interested with the usual mk characters they were adding especially Leatherface from Texas chainsaw massacre. But there was this one scene that made glee like a child. The moment I saw the chestburster come out of Baraka's chest I knew who they were adding. That's right...the xenomorph. That's not the best part. He now has blades on his wrists to make it more badass. Now...you're thinking "is that a weapon he took or something like that?" No. Let me give you a good refresher about the chestburster. You see...when a chestburster is in a host, they share similar DNA and traits to that chestburster which pretty much proven from the animals when they get the chestburster in them. Does that help? I hope so. Anyway I'm hoping to get him next year so I can relive a alien vs predator moment in the game. Check out the trailer if you don't believe me.


	12. War has begun

Chapter 11

(Dante's pov)

" _Dante..._ " I heard Shadow.

I look behind me and I see Shadow walking up to me and hugs me briefly.

" _Be careful. I don't want to lose you._ "

" _I will._.."

" _Dante! Stop wasting time and let's go!_ " I hear Bloodfang roar in anger.

" _I better go before your father loses it._ " I sighed.

Shadow lets go of me as I walked to Bloodfang's group. The glare Bloodfang gave me was not pleasant. It was like the kind of glare a father would give when a guy is with his daughter that says "you better not hurt my daughter." However, you may not see it but I can tell he is pissed.

We marched to battle as I felt an unusual determination that I can take on our enemies without hesitation. The further we got away from our hive, the closer we were to the enemy hive. War has just begun...

(Rachael's pov)

1 hour later, I hear bush rustling near by as Jim readied his marine issued rifle as I ready my katana.

" _Enemies.._." Reaver growled.

Just as he said that, a drone attempts to pounce at me but I sliced it's head off with my katana. What surprised me is that when acid was on the katana, it didn't melt the steel.

"Hey, Jim. Nice find with the katana. It's acid proof." I said as I got on the defensive.

"For real? Must've been taken from the predators." Jim said as he killed a xenomorph from the distance with his rifle.

"Maybe."

9 xenomorph warriors and a praetorian swarmed at us knowing that we were on to them and that hiding was not an option. We had the upper hand due but as I lunged after the praetorian...

*STAB!*

He stabs me in the rib with his tailblade making me throw up a bit of blood of how nasty I got stabbed. He gave me this sadistic grin like he just won but that didn't stop me...without thinking, I sliced his tail off and just as I got for the killing slice, his expression was complete shock. I sliced it's head off as I carefully removed the tailblade out of me. I start gasping a bit of air trying to breathe as I covered my wound...it hurt like a bitch...

"Rachael!" Mizuki shouted as she rushed towards me.

"Damn...son of bitch got me good..." I coughed a bit.

"Jim! Get the medical supplies! Now!" Mizuki shouted.

Jim rushed in the hive and rushed back with the supplies as I start gasping for air. He takes a syringe out of the case with unusual liquid.

"This syringe should give you regeneration once I inject it in you." Jim said.

He injects it in my arm and noticed that my wound starts to recover quickly. I closed my eyes to rest as Blade panicked thinking that I was dying.

"Shhh...it's okay, Blade...I just need some rest..." I smiled.

"Let her rest, Blade. She's tired." Mizuki said.

But Blade was not having it. He puts his hand on the back of my head and held me close. No lie. Jim was going to protest but I told Jim to let Blade hold me cause he cares about me. Before I fell asleep completey, for maybe 20 minutes later, I hear Jim shout...

"Holy shit! The enemy nest is on fire! I think Dante did it!"

I sure hope he did...

(Dante's pov)

(5 minutes earlier)

The battle was gruesome in the hive...enemy xenomorphs scattered to the ground dead and lifeless thanks to the teamwork me and Bloodfang have. I took a custom flare gun (doesn't fire flares but fire balls thanks to Mizuki's imagination.) fired two rounds at the hive to set it ablaze and fired the last one at the queen setting her on fire. She starts roaring in agony as she tried to get the flames out of her but to no avail.

" _Come on, Dante! Our job here is done!_ " Bloodfang shouted.

Me, Bloodfang and his soldiers rushed back to our hive as I see the other hive set on fire.

" _That should make them flee_." Bloodfang said.

" _How are you sure?_ " One of his soldiers asked.

" _With their queen burning to her demise, the remaining soldiers will flee, try to get revenge or better yet accept their fate by our executions. No matter what...they won't last long_." I said looking away from the burning hive.

" _Right_..." Bloodfang said.

As we continued forward, I see Blade holding someone...this had me worried...

" _What is my son holding?_ " Bloodfang growled.

As I got a good look what's he holding, it was Rachael!

" _Not what. Who!_ " I shouted and rushed to Rachael in a panic.

When I got there, I was sighing in relief when Rachael looked at me rather tired.

"Oh...hey...did you win?" She asks me.

"Yes. What happened?"

"We were ambushed by our enemy and a praetorian stabbed me in the rib...I killed him though...Jim injected me a substance that now gives me regeneration that he smuggled from the medical bay at the base and it saved my life my dying."

She wasn't joking. I see the stab wound she used to have that now is a scar and I see the severed tail and head of the praetorian she was talking about on the ground.

"Blade wouldn't let me go ever since that fight...heh...I think he loves me." She chuckled.

"I can tell. Get some rest. You earned it." I smiled.

Bloodfang sees Blade with Rachael and I swear...Blade sees Bloodfang, holds Rachael close to him and back away as if Bloodfang was going to lose it. He probably was scared to see his father's temper and that's understandable cause Praetorians have a short fuse.

" _He really cares for her..._ " I heard Bloodfang mutter.

"He does." I sighed.

Bloodfang didn't utter a word nor did he do anything to Blade and Rachael and went back to the hive with me and his soldiers. Finally some peace and quiet...

(A/N: sorry for the huge hiatus. Had to do some really deep thinking what Chapter to do. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter more to come.)


End file.
